Inside My World
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: One distress call and he was back within seconds. He always came back when she called for help.
1. The Return

**Inside My World**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. None of the main characters. Zip. Nadda.**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Eleventh Doctor, Susan F, Clara, Tenth Doctor, War Doctor.**

**Summary: One distress call and he was back within seconds. He always came back when she called for help.**

**A/N: Alternates between first person and third person chapters. I will say at the beginning of every chapter. Italics will be flashbacks but there will not be a lot of them.**

**The Return**

**Susan POV.**

_I don't know how it happened. One day I was planning my wedding and the next I was back in that little blue box, screaming at monsters and running from the monsters. For the love of Gallifrey, there was a lot more running than there used to be. He looked younger but he was older, all at the same time. I could see it in his eyes. He could see it in my eyes. A few years after I met David, I regenerated. A slightly older body. Before I looked like a human 16 year old but now I look like a young woman in a mid-20s body. That started it. My regeneration. The Daleks came back. For me. For my residual energy from the regeneration process. They did it to enslave the human race once again. They did it in a matter of days of their arrival. Once again the humans were in hiding. David, Tyler and people, who knew who I was, hid me well. Only a few knew I was an actual alien. Well, to them I was an alien. To me they were the aliens._

_Six months after the return of the Daleks, they caught some of us. Most of the main resistance had been caught. That included me. I was trapped. David was trapped. As was Tyler. I need the old man back. I know he left for the best but I want him back. To these humans he is an old man but to me, he is wonderful. He is my grandfather._

_I struggle against the cold, metal restraints. Trying to break free. I did this everyday fully knowing that I was stuck here until I was freed. On my left David lay on an identical table. He had given up breaking out from his restraints. He looked as if he had given up altogether. I don't blame him. No one came. No one would come for us. Only the Daleks. Why had they not changed us into robomen? Like they had with Tyler. We see him occasionally but I know he is not Tyler any more. He will no longer be Tyler._

"_David?" I spoke quietly, not wanting to alert the Daleks._

"_Susan." His voice breaking as he spoke my name. It hurt me to hear him like that. They had tortured us both for information. We didn't five them any but the Daleks knew we were important to the resistance. Especially when they discovered that I was from Gallifrey. "Are you all right, my darling?" He asked, turning his head to face me._

"_I am. Still trying to get out. Not working though." I gave a small, but weak, chuckle. The Daleks kept us alive but we needed proper food and water. "We maybe captives but I am glad that we are still together."_

"_Me too." Giving me a small smile._

_After being held captive for two weeks, we managed to escape from our restraints and our room. But David was recaptured within moments and was still with the Daleks. He told me to run and get help. I did. I ran as fast as I could. Before I did, I kissed him and promised that I would be back soon. That's when the blue box came back into my life. I sent out a distress signal to the mad man. He came without question._

* * *

"I don't care any more. We're putting all of our resources together and we are getting David back." These stupid men angered me. If this was Tyler instead of me, they would not be arguing back. We would be fighting to get David back that second. Not wasting our breath on arguments.

None of these men were in the original resistance. To be fair, they were prisoners last time. But now they wanted to fight. I can give them that. But I wanted David. He was our leader. I wanted our leader to be free more than defeating the Daleks. "Susan." Mark, one of the oldest men here, stepped forward and spoke up. "We want David back but he is in the middle of a Dalek force. We need to plan this properly."

Sighing heavily, I turned and stormed from the room. "This is ridiculous!" I just walked and walked. When I finally came to a stop, I found myself in mine and David's office. Well, it wasn't a real office. Just a room with a desk. We did all of our planning in here. When the Daleks returned, I tried to build a bomb, which could disarm them or destroy them. When we started, I found that we didn't have the right materials. We gave up. We did start planning our own wedding but we gave up on that too because we wanted to marry in the open air and not in the stuffy underground.

"We need help." I stood in the room and stared at the damp wall. I subconsciously rubbed the back of my neck. I felt something cold touch my fingers. My necklace. I never told David that I went back for the key. I wanted a little bit of home with me. I never told David as he wanted me to let go of my previous life altogether. Not forget but to let go. I pulled the key from around my neck and held it tightly. The grooves digging into the flesh of my hand. I didn't care. I needed to feel it again. I needed to feel pain again. To tell me that everything was real. The pain gave me hope. It gave me hope that the grumpy old man would came back and help me. To help us all. I was about to pull out the communicator device. I had begun making it when I escaped from the Daleks. I stopped myself from making the call.

If I called him back, what would happen then? He would take me away from here. He would make me leave David behind just because there was a threat on my life. The Daleks would always threaten Earth if they knew I was here. I would have to leave. But I didn't want to leave. I looked down at my key. "I could hide," speaking to myself as I stare at the silver object in my hand. I remember my father teaching me a way to hide my identity. It was hiding in plain sight, he called it. He taught me how to do it with a few pieces of jewellery. I could do it with a key. I knew I could.

* * *

I had been all around the base and found the right tools and materials to make my device. The others shouted at me as I pushed past them. But their shouts were ignored by me. I told the others what I was doing. But I told them that I was hiding my identity from the Daleks. Sort of true. I loved the mad man, who would be coming, but I didn't want to leave David. For three straight days and two nights I worked to the device working. I didn't even sleep. I tested it on the others and it worked. I should work on the Daleks and on my grandfather. The Doctor. He was no longer my grandfather as long as I wore this key around my neck. I walked the long walk to a higher underground station. I had gone to a deserted part of London to send the message. I brought the communicator to my lips. I knew I was taking a big risk in sending this message. But the Daleks feared the man I was about to call for. I had tuned the communicator device to the key of the TARDIS so it would directly go to him in the TARDIS.

A deep breath, "this is Earth, in the 22nd Century. I send a distress signal out to the Doctor. Please help us. The Daleks have returned. We need you." I need you, I thought to myself as I paused to take a breath. "Please hurry. We have lost hope since our leader, David Campbell, was captured. Please help." I cut off communications quickly and ran out of there. I had to get out of there as quick as I could. We were using the sewers and underground routes as our way of getting from one side of London to the other. We had abandoned the higher underground routes as the Daleks could detect our movements if we were higher up. I did make it safely back to base. As soon as I walked through the base doors, there had been a sighting of a blue box.

* * *

My Lord! He looked so young. He wasn't the old man I used to know. Of course our people could regenerate. But I never expected him to look as he did. Dark, floppy hair, piercing blue eyes, a rather large chin and so much energy. My grandfather. My Doctor was in an old body and could sometimes barely move but this one would not keep still. "So, who is the one who called me?" His eyes scanning around the room. Looking for someone in particular. He was looking for me. I could see it in his eyes. He focused on every woman in the room.

I stepped forward. "I did. Catherine Jones." I held out my hand and he shook it briefly. "We are desperate, Doctor. They came back all too soon. We don't know what to do. David and Tyler were the one who made the plans and we followed them. They made a back up plan. To call you if anything went wrong."

"What about Susan?" He asked eagerly. "Susan Foreman?" My device had worked. He could not tell that I was from Gallifrey. He looked around me and the room, hoping to find the real me.

"Susan left moments after the Daleks' arrival. No one knows where but she just vanished." I had to keep up the lie and hoped he believed me.

He looked disappointed. "Oh right." I wanted to tell him the truth but I knew he would not let me stay any more. "No matter. Let us get to the bottom of this. The Daleks returned. They just returned? Out of the blue?" His eyes focused on me. I thought he had seen through my cloaking key.

"Yes." I nodded. "We don't understand. We thought they would stay away for good." Pretending to be human was harder than I thought. I had to pretend that I didn't know much about my people's greatest enemy. I found it had to not shout out and tell him who I really was. I loved my grandfather with all my heart but I wanted to remain with David more.

"No. This is probably the secondary fleet. If anything happened to the first, they would step in unless something else drew them here." His eyes searched the room. "Anyway," rubbing his hands together and finally straightening his bow tie. "Clara, are you coming?" I looked to his latest companion. I stopped myself from scoffing. She looked younger than I did.

"Bloody hell," I muttered and walked away. "We don't need any more lives at risk." Turning around to face them all. "Doctor, you were called as we know that you are one of the few people who knows how to defeat the Daleks."

He gave me a broad smile. "Quite right." In all his energy, he did a 360 degree turn and smiled widely. "Where are they being held captive?"

"Westminster Abbey." Will, one of the senior resistance member, spoke up. "Heavily guarded since we attempted to free the prisoners a few days ago."

"Right," the Doctor spoke up and was still smiling broadly. "How do you travel across the city?"

"Like any normal Londoner in the old days. The tube. Well, we walk along the tracks." Karl, the oldest member of the group, spoke up. "It's how Catherine was able to send you a distress call. She went to a safe place, far from the Daleks, and sent the message."

He turned to face me. "You can take me there. The less there are of us, the easier it will be to free those who are captured." My heart pounded furiously in my chest as he stared at me. I have no idea what he was doing. I began to think that he knew who I really was. I hope not. I was not going anywhere. "We'll leave as soon as we can. Do you have any weapons?"

"Of course." I nodded and smiled slightly at him. Nervousness filling me. "They are not the best but they work."

"Get as many as you can." He placed a hand on my shoulder before he turned away, examining the junk we had on the large table. It was just junk. I had examined it and it was useless. Even more knowledge, I could not make use of it. But the Doctor could probably make some use of the stuff.

I was about to walk away when his companion came up to me. "I'll come with you." She gave me a sweet and genuine smile. She seemed nice. We walked in silence through the tunnels. Weaving our way passed the refugees and the chairs, which were in the tunnels. After a few moments, she spoke, "I'm Clara."

"Catherine" Giving her a smile as we walked. "I'm sorry I'm so quiet. Not very talkative today." We smiled at each other. "How long have you been with the Doctor?"

"I don't know. Started a few years ago but he drops me home every so often." She smiled as we turned into the junk room. Well, that's what I called it. There was junk in there but it was useful junk. Stuff we could fashion into weapons. I watched Clara out of the corner of my eye as I put a pile of weapons together. She was just walking around the room, taking in every detail. The silence was deafening. "Does your family know where you are?"

"No." She shook her head but she was still smiling. "Friends of mine do. Well, two kids I look after." Picking up an old gun, which has no bullets in it.

"That's good."

"What about your family? Are they here?"

I shook my head. "No. They went missing during the first Dalek invasion and I haven't seen them since. I don't think they survived." Shrugging my shoulders a little. "David found me after the Daleks were defeated. I found a whole new family in the resistance." I gave her small smile as I handed her a couple of guns and put the other guns on my back.

We were about to walk out when she stopped me. "Who is Susan?" She asked curiously.

Here came more lies. I hated lying but it was for the best. "She was David's partner. The two of them were the first to set up the resistance when the Daleks returned. But she soon ran away. Nobody knows why. She just did." I shrugged my shoulders and pushed the weapons further onto my shoulder. "Come on. The sooner we defeat these Daleks, the better it is for all of us." I leaned back again the table. "I'm so tired. I haven't been this tired in a long time." Which was true. The last tie I was this tired was on Gallifrey when I was a small girl. Time travel does that to you. You could visit a thousand planets in less than a day. Now, I was normal. I liked it that way but not without David. I felt so lost.

Clara jumped onto the table next to me. "Did you meet the Doctor before? You seemed to recognise him when he walked through the door."

I laughed and shook my head. Here were more lies. "I was in hiding during the last invasion. When I became friends with Susan, she would tell us all about the Doctor. That is probably why it looked like I recognised him." Smiling at her as I stood up straight. "Come on. We need to get moving."


	2. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

**3rd Person**

Everyone watched the Doctor as he gave orders and assembled weapons, even making new ones. No one bothered him or spoke to him unless he spoke to them first. Susan watched him from her perch, a table that sat against a back wall in the large open room. Everyone seemed optimistic just because the Doctor was here. "Do you know what you are doing?" Mark asked Susan, standing next to her and watching the young man rushing around the area.

"I do," said Susan. Her fingers playing with the chain of her necklace, where her key was hanging and hidden under her shirt. "I just need to get David out. Once David is out, he and I will go back to our normal life. The Doctor will go back to his life without me."

"You are his family," he spoke quietly. "Why not go back with him but with David?"

She laughed lightly. "I want to be safe and I want to have an identity. Here, I have an identity." She climbed off the table and leant against it next to Mark. "Would you rather David and I leave?"

Mark laughed and shook his head. "Of course not. Who would boss me around if you left?" He kissed her cheek and left her alone.

Susan watched him walk away. Mark was always the father figure of the new resistance. He was always protective of the younger members of the group especially to Susan. Mark walked to the Doctor and seemed to be offering to come with the search party, which the Doctor seemed to agree to. "I volunteer too." Susan said out loud.

"We have too many people as it is." The Doctor disagreed with her.

She glared at him. Something that would never happen when he was a younger man and in their previous regenerations. "If it wasn't for me, you would not be here."

They kept their gazes locked. Neither one would look away. Both stubborn as the other. "Fine. I just do not want to be responsible for more lives." He looked away from her first and turned around to the guns on the table. "Get ready." There were only 10 people leaving with the Doctor. Clara, Susan and Mark were three of the party. The party of 10 changed into uniforms and into armour.

* * *

Fear and excitement filled the rescue party. Especially for Susan. She was hopefully going to see David again and return to her life as normal. Return to being human. Or acting human. She gripped her gun tightly as the rescue party of 10 silently walked down the underground train tracks. She hoped and prayed that the prisoners were still alive. More importantly, David was alive. If he wasn't alive, she had no idea what she would do. She would be lost without him. "We will fine, Catherine." Mark wrapped his arm around her. "I promise."

"Will we find David?" She whispered softly.

"I hope so." He chuckled quietly. "You are becoming very irritating without David."

Susan chuckled lightly, "Thanks(!)," she said sarcastically.

"Hush!" The voice of the Doctor said from the head of the column. "We are close now."

Her heart hammered in her chest as she thought about how close she was to David. She missed him terribly and she was believing that he was still alive. They were going to marry, have children and grow old together. Well, he was going to grow old faster than her but they would always be together. As much as she loved her Grandfather, she did not want to go back to the life she had with him. All the running, being frightened and not belonging in one place. They were very close now. She was close. David was close. Adrenaline ran through. She would do anything to get David and the others say. That would include risking her own neck to save them. They had reached the hidden door. The Daleks probably already knew they were there but this was the safest way to get in and out. "I'm coming, David. I'm coming," whispering softly to herself.

They all got into the Dalek main compound without any problem. "This way." She heard someone say. They all turned down a corridor.

Susan did not remember this part of the compound. "This is wrong," she hissed. "You are going the wrong way." Keeping her voice low as she pushed to the front to get to her Grandfather. "It's back that way." Pointing behind her.

"How do you know?" He spun around to face her.

"I got away last time. I escaped. Only just. Not without having to endure days of torture." Tears began to well up in her eyes. The pain of having to leave David sat in her mind and heart constantly. This time she was not leaving without him. Even if he was dead. But she knew deep down that he was not dead. Susan would know if he was dead.

"I know where I am going." The Doctor hissed back at her.

She gripped his arm with her free hand, her other hand still grasping her gun. "You do not. I dream about this place every time I fall asleep. I dream from the moment I escaped to the moment I was rescued. Don't you dare tell me that I am wrong." Her voice an angry whisper.

He could see the determination in her eyes. There was something about those eyes that he could not put his finger on it. A familiar fire and a familiar stubbornness. She was familiar but there was no way he knew her. She was human. "This is the way. I have studied every inch of that map."

She growled in frustration, "why are you always so infuriating?"

"Always?" Clara butted in. "You have only just met him today."

Susan had put her foot in it. She had given away her secret. "All you have done it argue with us." She tried to pick it up. Saved her secret. "We asked you for help. Not to boss us around."

He studied her carefully. "I know you... Somehow." He stepped up to her, close to her face. "I don't know why. I just do."

She raised an eyebrow. "Get on with it. We have a lot of good men being held here and I want them out."

He said nothing more and just continued on the way, going the same way they all had been walking. "She's bossy," he mumbled to Clara, causing the younger woman to laugh softly. "Through here." He turned an immediate right down a long corridor. The Daleks had forced the robomen to build extra sections throughout their base.

"I recognise this part." Susan whispered. "I remember being brought here the first time. We are close." Her grip tightened on her gun. She was praying continuously that David would still be alive.

The Doctor stopped outside a door. "In here. I've found them." Pointing his sonic screwdriver at the lock. Unlocking the door.

Susan could not help herself. She pushed past the Doctor and moved inside the room. "He's not here." She looked at every person, who were hiding in the shadows. "David?"

"He's not here." Mark came to her side and held her arm.

"I'm not stopping." She yanked her arm away from him. "Take the others and go. Get them out of here. I'll find David. Give me twenty minutes and then blow this place up." She moved further into the room, which led to other large rooms with metal tables and machines. She would carefully open the doors as she went inside.

"You stupid girl," the Doctor was following her with Clara not far behind. "Don't wander off. I know you know that the Daleks are dangerous. But going off alone is not a great idea."

"There are more missing. I need to find them." She did not stop as she spoke to him. "I need to find him," mumbling to herself as they moved in the shadows.

His hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hiding spot. "Shhhh..." He placed his hand over her mouth when she attempted to protest. "Daleks," hissing in her ear. She froze in place as she heard one move close by. She never saw the creature. "It's gone," whispered the Doctor as he released her. "We need to leave before they suspect anything."

Susan spun around to face him. "No," growling at him in anger. She was going to stand her ground and she was going to find David. "I am going to find the person I need. We don't have long because Mark is going to blow this place even if we are still in here."

"What?" Clara said in shock. Looking at her and then at the Doctor.

"Let's move." Susan said as she pulled away from the Doctor and carefully moved out into the open. "We have 15 minutes." She turned down a corridor, checking every room. Two minutes of looking, she found what she was looking for. "No!" She gasped and ran into the room, not caring if there was any dangers in there. "David!" She cried, which caused alarms to go off and Dalek voices began to drift in their direction.

"David?" The Doctor questioned as he pulled Clara into the room and locking the door behind them. "We don't have long. The Daleks know we are here. We need to get out of here."

Susan said nothing as she stood next to the unconscious body of David. "David?" Shaking him slightly. "I'm here! I came back." She kissed his forehead. "Wake up. We are here to get you out." Stroking his hair, trying to wake him up. But nothing. She looked up at the Doctor and Clara, who were standing at the foot of the table, just watching him. "Why isn't he waking up?" Tears were running down her cheeks. "Wake him up. Get him out of here."

The Doctor waved his screwdriver over him. "He's alive. But the Daleks have put him in a stable state of unconsciousness. Only they can wake him up. If I even try to wake him up, he will die. There is nothing we can do."

"No." Shaking her head. Her lower lip trembling. Tears running down her cheeks. "Doctor, please. Save him. I beg you."

"Who are you?" The Doctor ignored her request. He was determined to discover the truth about her.

She wiped away her tears. "I am his sister. Please. He is the only person I have left in the world." The lies were growing but it was to stop herself from revealing her true identity and being forced to leave Earth. A place she loved so much.

He shook his head. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I can't, Catherine. I am so sorry. We need to leave now."

"No! No!" She pulled away from him and returned to David's side. "I'm not leaving him."

The Doctor gave her no choice. He grabbed her arms and pulled her away from David. "Catherine, we have to leave." It took the Doctor and Clara to pull the distraught woman away from the body of David. They had to drag her through the corridors and through another exit, which the Doctor had discovered when he had studied the maps carefully.

"Where are we going?" Clara called as they ran through the chaos. Outside, Daleks were fighting the resistance but the resistance were winning, thanks to the Doctor's enhanced weapons.

"The TARDIS." The Doctor shouted as they pulled Susan through the chaos.

"NO!" Susan screamed. "Take me back!" But it was too late. She was pulled into the TARDIS and the Doctor deadlocked the doors. "Take me back!" She screamed at him and turned to hit the doors of the TARDIS with her fists. "Take me back!" She sobbed in despair. Forgetting everything about her lies, she ran to the TARDIS console and tried to unlocked the door. "Unlock them now! Take me back to him!" Falling to her knees in sobs. Throwing her gun to the metal flooring.

The Doctor watched her from the console as he flicked switches and flew the TARDIS.

Clara went to comfort Susan. "Catherine. You need to calm down. I am sorry we could not save your brother."

"He is not my brother!" She shouted at Clara and stood to her feet. She glared at them both. "Take me back! Break all the rules of Time and save him! Do anything! Please! The TARDIS can do anything!"

"How do you know about the rules of Time? How do you know what this is! You have not even said that it is alien or anything like that." The Doctor asked in disbelief, "who are you?"

"Don't you know yet!" She knew it was time. She had no choice. She pulled her key from under her armour and jerked the necklace from her neck. "Take a look." Throwing the key on the floor.

He took a step back and shook his head. "No. Not you."

"Yes. Me." Glaring at him. "Now!" She bent down and picked up the gun, pointing it at him. "Take me back!" Threatening him as she kept the gun pointed at him. "Get him back from me."

"Susan." He stepped towards her, not caring that he had a gun pointed at him. "It's too late." He placed his hand on top of the gun. He could feel her trembling. She wasn't going to shoot him. "My darling, I cannot change that time line. I wish I could." Taking the gun from her hands and discreetly handing it to Clara. "I really wish I could. Forgive me."

Shaking her head and her lower lip trembling. "I cannot." But with all the emotions running through her, all she needed was him. She fell into his arms and sobbed. "Grandfather." Both of them cried in each others' arms. He cried for her and she cried for the loss of David.


End file.
